At present, a typical screen splicing system (adopting a multi-display screen splicing display manner to realize a single-screen display function) adopted in a related technology may support screen splicing and wandering display of analogue video signals, digital video signals, network compression code streams and the like. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an implementation principle of a screen splicing system according to the related technology. As shown in FIG. 1, the screen splicing system may include: a video acquisition subsystem (which may specifically be divided into a coding subsystem and a decoding subsystem) and a screen splicing subsystem. The subsystems may perform video data interaction with one another through a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) and perform command parameter interaction through a master control subsystem.
Functions of each subsystem in the screen splicing system are introduced below respectively.
(1) The video acquisition subsystem is mainly configured to realize functions of video acquisition, screen cutting, video transmission and the like, wherein its typical video source may include: an analogue video signal, a digital video signal of an optical fibre/Serial Digital Interface (SDI)/Digital Video Interface (DVI)/High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and a network compression code stream.
(2) The screen splicing subsystem is mainly configured to receive video data sent by the video acquisition subsystem, perform corresponding video processing on a received video image according to a screen splicing related control parameter, and output the processed video image to a splicing display wall for display through a video output interface.
Thus it can be seen that the screen splicing system emphasizes a video image display effect, and mainly focuses on video definition, video smoothness and synchronism between sub-screens. However, video smoothness of the screen splicing system adopted in the related technology entirely depends on a frame rate of a video source, while video frame rates of a current mainstream analogue camera, Internet Protocol Camera (IPC), Digital Video Recorder (DVR, which is a set of computer system for image storage processing and has functions of long-term image/voice recording, remote monitoring and control) and the like are all lower than a display refreshing frame rate (a frame rate of a typical IPC (which is a camera capable of generating a digital video stream and transmitting the video stream through a wired or wireless network) is 25 HZ/30 HZ, and a typical display refreshing frame rate is 50 HZ/60 HZ), so that splicing display of a mainstream video source on the screen splicing system which is used at present may not be so smooth, phenomena of image dithering and blurring may even occur, and viewing experiences of a user may not be so good.